The Quest
by watchdog
Summary: When Nerv Gets in a new training simulator, the pilots are eager to give it a go. But when disater strikes and they find themselves stuck in a virtual world that's filled with strange and deadly things, will they be able to get out alive. Shinji X Rei
1. Chapter 1 The New System

The Quest

_**The Quest**_

_**Chapter 1: The New System**_

"So tell me again Ritsuko, what exactly is this thing supposed to accomplish?" Misato asked as she observed the blonde scientist typing madly away at her computer.

"As I've told you before, it's a new virtual simulation program. Its design and hardware will hopefully fix the numerous problems we had with our old system."

Ritsuko sighed as a look of complete confusion came over her friends face. Give her combat and few in the world could match Misato's strategic mind, but when it came to computers, Misato's knowledge was sadly lacking.

"To put it simply, this system will allow us to load the pilots directly into artificial worlds. In these worlds we will be able to duplicate pretty much anything situation we can think of as well as accurately simulating differing effects the Eva's could have on the pilots without putting them inside the actual Eva's. I'm actually quite looking forward to seeing what it's capable of."

Misato herself was still somewhat hesitant about this new system, but from what she had gathered it would allow her to greatly increase the pilot's combat readiness which would reduce the risk they all faced, and that was a very good thing.

"So how are you going to test it Ritsuko?"

"You might enjoy what I have set up. Taking into account how well the children have been performing lately; I asked Commander Ikari for a less involved first test and give the pilots a fun simulation to participate in."

Misato raised her eyebrow at this. "That's actually very considerate of him. How'd you get him to agree to that?"

"I played the 'stress relief' card." She looked at Misato with a little smirk on her face. "After all you can't be too careful when it comes to children!"

Misato smiled, she was still amazed out how considerate her friend could still be after all that's happened. An evil thought suddenly entered her mind and she asked in a trademark Misato tone "What sort of 'fun simulation' did you have in mind?"

The blonde scientist rolled her eyes. "Since the system is capable of drawing up environments from pretty much any source, I thought I'd fill it with some old movies and books of the old fantasy genre. I remember how I used to enjoy them when I was a little girl."

"So when will it all be ready?"

"Not for about three hours, the children know not to be here until around five o'clock. I figure it will also leave time for school work and such."

Saying this Ritsuko went back to her computer screen while Misato lent up against the wall. '_This hopefully will be a good de stress for the three of them. I know Asuka loves this sort of thing, Shinji hopefully will enjoy it and Rei will do it regardless. So I guess we will see._'

88888888888

The three children made their way to Nerv, After Shinji and Asuka had finished their homework they left together on the usual path to headquarters meeting up with Rei on the way.

For the first time in his life, Shinji Ikari was somewhat looking forward to going to Nerv. He had known about this new virtual simulator for about two weeks but it was only yesterday that Ritsuko had told them that the first test was going to be some sort of role playing simulation.

At first he wasn't that pleased with the whole idea, but the look that came over both Toji's and Kensuke's faces when he told them was priceless, for they were both very into this sort of thing and became very jealous. Kensuke had gone on all about the types of roles he'd love to play and thinking it over Shinji had come to like the idea, though he never forgot that its main purpose was training for Eva, the thought of using this new virtual system to become someone else for a short time appealed to him.

Asuka on the other hand had liked the idea as soon as she heard it, and became ecstatic when she had learned what the first test would be. Immediately images of her as a beautiful Queen who ruled over lands of great wealth with Kaji begging for her hand in marriage threatened to overcome her. And luckily for the three stooges, this diverted her attention for a while.

Though this didn't last as long as some would have liked; namely Shinji. For once she had sorted her mind, it once again focused on something that she greatly enjoyed, beating the idiot third child. She knew this would be another chance to wipe the floor with him and further prove that she was the best.

Rei for the most part wasn't concerned with the test one way or another. She had been ordered to participate with her fellow pilots and she would do so to the best of her ability. Though in the back of her mind, she was curious to how the simulated would look. For it was little known that Rei Ayanami had always been fascinated by technology and computers, it could almost be called her hobby.

The three of them continued their silent journey and soon they could see the entrance to Nerv in the distance.

88888888888

After getting into his plug suit Shinji made his way back to the test labs. His mind was going over what sort of things they might be doing, though most of what he thought of were the various things Kensuke had talked about as he wished he could have a go; Shinji doubted he would ever understand the way his friends mind worked .

Little of what was going on had yet to be explained to him, as soon as Asuka, Rei and himself got to headquarters they were only told to get into their plug suits and then assemble at the test labs where Ritsuko spent most of her time. As he got there he found that his fellow pilots where already there waiting, one of whom gave him a very dirty look for making her wait.

"Good now that you're all here we can get the test started." Ritsuko said as she picked up her clip board and moved in front of the pilots. "If you will all follow me to simulation tubes."

She led them down a short corridor to a rather large room. In the centre of the room there was a pool of red liquid, Shinji recognized this instantly as LCL for he found himself submerged in the foul substance every other day. In the centre of the pool there was a platform that supported a tower of wires and cables which had four long tubes protruding from each side. Ritsuko motioned to a technician standing near the tubes and as he pushed a button the tubes opened revealing their contents.

Inside the tubes there were what appeared to be seats that stretched the length of the tube with what appeared to be a headset perched just above the top of the chair.

"Now as you can see this is the core of the system. You three will each hop into one of the loading tubes where the headsets will be fitted and the neural link up will take place.

"Neural link up?" Shinji asked, not understanding what she was talking about at all.

"The system is design to incorporate itself into your subconscious which will allow it to project the different experiences into your mind."

At this Asuka spoke up, a little concerned about what the doctor was saying. "And how exactly does this 'link up' occur?"

"The headset will inject several implants into your brain and spinal column. But do not worry Asuka, this procedure has been done many times already during its development and I'm told it is painless."

As you can expected, Shinji and Asuka was not at all comforted by this, Rei remained relatively unconcerned.

"The tubes will then close and will be lowered into the LCL pool below, this is an added safety precaution and will also aid in the result taken from the test. The plug suits are to be worn for this reason as well." She added as she saw Shinji's quick glance at his suit. "Now are there any questions?"

"So what exactly is this test going to consist of? You said it was some kind of role playing simulation." Asuka asked

"That's correct, but on what it will be exactly, I think you can find out the hard way. Now I you will all be so kind as to hop into your designated tube we will start the test."

The pilots walked over to the tubes and proceeded to get in. Shinji noted to himself that the char was quite comfortable. As soon as they were all in position, the lid closed and he felt the headset move down to its position. After many buzzing noises behind him a voice crackled over the radio.

"Okay connects are made and satisfactory. I'm going to load it up now."

Shinji couldn't believe that the implants had already been done; Ritsuko had definitely been right when she said it would be painless, but he did expect to feel at least something.

He didn't get the chance to think of this for very long, for as soon as the radio switched off Shinji felt his senses blur until finally he lost all awareness of everything around him.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 The New World

The Quest

_**The Quest**_

_**Chapter 2 : The New World**_

Whiteness.

This was all Shinji Ikari could make out as his mind started working again. Last thing he remembered was lying down being hooked up to the new virtual training system at Nerv, now he found himself lying on a very cold floor in a pure white room.

As he stood up and looked around him he realized the room wasn't bare, far from it. It was filled with all sorts of things ranging from flowers and a cup to beds and clothes, only problem was that they were all white. It was like he was looking at an old black and white comic book.

He looked at his hands and to his relief he was still in color, which made him wonder where the hell he was. He started to wonder to the room while examining some of the objects a little closer. He brushes his hands over one of the flowers and held them to his nose to take in the scent.

"hmmm, it feels and smells like normal flower, but its pure white, what is going on here?" he said quietly to himself.

"I believe this is some sort of loading area for the simulator."

The voice startled him, though he recognized it immediately as belonging to the quite pilot of unit 00, Rei Ayanami.

Shinji turned and face his fellow pilot, he had always been drawn to the blue haired girl though he could never work out why, but at the moment he could not think of anyone else. Even though Rei herself was known to have somewhat pale skin, when compared to the pure whiteness of the room she positively glowed, her features all highlighted showing to Shinji the full height of Rei's beauty.

"Uh Ayanami, What do you mean?"

"A program as sophisticated as the simulator would naturally have extensive boot up periods during which our virtual selves would need somewhere to go, hence the purpose of this room."

Shinji was a little taken back by Rei's knowledge of the system. Whether Rei picked up on this shock Shinji wasn't quite sure.

"I believe that we are to wait until Doctor Akagi contacts us with further instructions." Seemingly satisfied with the answer she gave Rei took out one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

Shinji thought bout joining her, he actually would have liked to very much, but he found his curiosity at the moment outweighed his longing to spend time with the first child.

For as his mind got around what Rei had just told him, that this was part of the simulator, his excitement perked up again and he continued to explore the room, touching and smelling different things as he went.

As he walked around the room he was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched very carefully. Rei sat in her chair and watched with curiosity at Shinji walking around to room, stopping here and there to touch or smell something.

'_Ikari, why does my mind linger on him? Do I 'feel' something for him, I am unsure of this._'

These are the type of thoughts Rei found herself with a lot since first meeting Shinji. She had always somewhat prided herself on being able to come up with conclusions to all problems she had, but when it came to Shinji the first child found herself constantly confused. She often thought about talking to him, even though she never received an order to do so, but always realized she had nothing to talk to him about. She had once thought of discussing Eva with him again like they did just before the fifth angel, but she knew that Shinji had a great dislike of piloting. This saddened her because it would have provided a reason to talk to him.

Rei didn't get the chance to continue with this line of though as she was distracted by something that was currently happening to the room. Color was being made.

To see this process was actually quite a sight, it appeared as if a small wave of color washed through the room, changing color as it came in contact with various objects leaving them stained in a nice natural color.

As it finished it suddenly struck Shinji that they were in a house that appeared to be built around a tree that was now apparent in the corner of the room, he assumed he missed it due to the fact it was as white as everything else and blended into the wall. He felt very comfortable being in the house as sudden great warmth seemed to radiate from it now. It was filled with green, brown, orange and yellow colors.

Shinji couldn't fully enjoy it though as he heard a ringing sound coming from a small object which sat on a near by table which he was sure wasn't there before. He walked over to it and realized that it appeared to be a small phone, no sooner had he picked it up it that a familiar voice spoke.

_**"Hey Shinji, how's the virtual world?"**_

Shinji sighed at the depressingly clichéd question that came form his guardian, but he decided that for her benefit he would let it slide. Though it was handy that her voice was coming through nice and loud allowing Rei to listen in as well.

"Hey Misato, it's weird and very hard to believe it's not real"

_**"Well that's good Shinji, it means that it might be worth the money we spent"**_ Shinji immediately recognize Ritsuko's coming from the phone. _**"Before we go any further would you be able to open the blue door on your left and let Miss Soryu out of the cupboard.**_

__Hearing this Shinji froze, upon finding himself in the white room and meeting up with Rei he had completely forgotten that Asuka should have been with them, and if she had been stuck in a cupboard all this time Shinji knew that soon he would be in a lot of pain.

He wasted no time in letting the red head out, and was rewarded with a shot in the gut from Asuka who was now in stage nine pissed off mode.

"STUPID PROGRAM THING LOCKING ME INTO A CUPBOARD, THEY SHOULD KNOW TO TREAT STAR PILOTS LIKE ME BETTER THEN THAT."

The outburst lasted for a good five minutes with Asuka eventually getting off topic and berating Shinji as usual. Little did the red head know that being locked up in the cupboard was a little revenge from a quiet bridge tech that had taken offense to a long forgotten remark from Asuka and was waiting for the right time to strike.

_**"If your quite finished Asuka? Now time for your first instruction."**_

Rei and Asuka took positions around Shinji who was still holding the phone to hear Ritsuko tell what they had to do.

_**"Now basically you walk down the path that is outside the hut until you come to the first in game character who should, as I understand it, will tell you what the game is about."**_ There was a small pause _**"Also take this phone with you, though we shouldn't need to contact during the game, if an emergency comes up we will be able to talk to each other okay. Now I believe that's it so go get started and have fun."**_

__Shinji was about to pocket the phone when Misato's cheerful voice came through one more time _**"But not 'to much fun' Shinji, we will be watching so don't you three do anything I wouldn't do".**_

__The phone switched off leaving Shinji blushing slightly at the thoughts Misato had put in his head. _'After all I know the sort of things she would likely do.'_

"What did she man by that? As if I would even think about doing anything remotely perverted with you two." Asuka turned and raised her fist at Shinji. "And if for a minute I suspect any hentai thoughts going through your head third child I will kill you."

Content that she got her message across Asuka headed out the door nearby followed quietly by Rei and Shinji.

However, during their time in the White Room they failed to notice a small black spot in the corner. A black spot that if it had a mouth it would have been smiling, a large evil smile. __

8888888888888888888888

As the three pilots left the house the first thing Shinji took note of was that they were on what appeared to be a hill surround by the most beautiful looking forest he had ever seen, not that he'd seen many forests to judge from, but he could just feel this one overflowing with life. _'Even if it is only virtual life'_

At first a chill went down his spine though he couldn't work out why, but was gone as fast as it had came and he once again felt the warmth of the sun beaming down on him. Everything seemed to be doing something, even the trees gave the illusion of movement as the gentle breeze going past made the trees sway with more force then it had right to. It was like this place radiated happiness, Shinji who was well acknowledged to be a bit on the mopey side found it extremely difficult to think any kind of sad thought while he stood there soaking up the warmth all around him.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed with this simulator. Pretty good huh third child?"

Asuka's statement brought Shinji back to his right mind again reminding him once again that this was in fact a virtual world, even as this realization hit him he still remained happy to be here. He gave Rei a quick glance and was relieved and a little shocked to see her standing there with her eyes closed and the hint of a smile on her face, seemingly enjoying this place as much as he was. He turned back around to face Asuka before answering her.

"Yeah, It's hard to believe that none of its real."

"Of course it's supposed to look like that, but of course its not fooling me at all, there's something missing that just doesn't make it believable." She said in her typical superior tone. The truth was that Asuka was feeling the exact same effects that Shinji and Rei had, the reason it felt fake to her was that the feeling of grief she always carried inside her had been overshadowed by the effects of the forest. In other words, even though it was simulated, she was happy and at peace with herself, which is to the great Asuka Langley Soryu, felt very strange.

"Well no point in standing around here all day, let's go find this person where supposed to meet so we can start the game." Asuka said maybe with a bit more volume then necessary, just so the others knew who was in charge of the group and started off down the windy path which led into the forest.

Shinji looked at Rei who matched his stare which seemed to say '_Let her have her fun_' and took off after her down the path.

8888888888888888888888888888

About 40 minutes walking along the hill path they came across a stream, a bit further down they found a small clearing and voted to have a small break as they found themselves getting thirsty.

"I thought this wasn't real?" Shinji asked.

Asuka gave him a quizzical look "What are you talking about, of course it isn't."

"Then how come I'm so thirsty?" He said glumly. Asuka thought about this for a second and was about to answer when a quite voice spoke up.

"Our minds make the simulation look and feel real, so it is fair to assume that it will also simulate normal body responses to different experiences we might face." She paused as she stood up and walked to the waters edge. "I believe that is in relation to doctor Akagi's information about the safety features installed in the simulation in relation to bodily harm." Rei proceeded to bend down and scoop some water in her hands to sooth her thirst. "This water is fresh."

Shinji was impressed with Rei's answer, Asuka was just pissed she didn't say it first. But both children got up and joined Rei at the waters edge to drink from the stream. The water felt so good as it went down Shinji's throat, he found himself struggling to get as much as he wanted.

As the children were so involved in drinking the water, they failed to notice the soft humming that could be heard coming from beyond the trees next to them. Soon the humming became loud enough that the children looked up for the source of it. The song was the most wonderful thing any of them had ever heard. They crept up behind some low growing shrubs and hesitated looking over for fear the singing would stop.

Eventually Asuka's curiosity got the better of her and she slowly peeked over the top and saw the source of the humming. For sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream was a tiny girl. Asuka thought she couldn't have been bigger then fifteen centimeters, twenty at the most. She had brownish reddish hair that came to just above her shoulders. Her eyes dazzled a piercing green which gave the impression they could see straight into your soul. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress which she had up around her knees as she had her legs dangling in the water.

As she continued humming the water around her started to fill up with various fish that seemed to be enjoying the music as much as the children. All of a sudden a fish jumped up and splashed the tiny girl who flew into the air with short wings that seemed to appear from nowhere.

Putting her hands on her hips a scowl came over her face "Irith you ungrateful little…..fine see if I sing for you anymore." And with that put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at the lone fish swimming up the stream. It was about this time that she noticed a certain red head peeking over a bush.

Asuka quickly ducked back behind the shrub. After a couple of seconds Asuka let go a sigh of relief '_Phew, she didn't see me._'

She was soon proven wrong though as a small figure came bursting through the shrub with sopping wet clothes and a very annoyed look on her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Shinji watched as Asuka peered over the shrub for the source of the music, he really wished she wouldn't because quite frankly he was enjoying it. Similar thoughts were also going through Rei's mind, though she was quite comfortable with her current close proximity to Shinji.

The music stopped and a couple of seconds later Asuka ducked back down behind the shrub. Shinji was quite annoyed with her as he suspected that Asuka quickly ducking behind cover and the stopping of the music were related. But he really didn't get a chance to continue with this thought as the shrub erupted with a flurry of movement and before he knew it a very small person was face to face with Asuka and looking disturbingly similar to the red head during one of her 'Shinji Beating' moods.

Out of pure instinct he moved in front of Rei in an unconscious effort to protect the first child, a movement that was not lost on Rei.

"Who are you then?" asked the little person in a not so friendly voice. Quickly looking her over and remembering the sort of things that got loaded into the simulation, Shinji quickly noted that this could be a fairy of some kind.

Asuka however was more then a little freaked out. Having always been somewhat afraid of dolls of all sorts was now face to face with the equivalent of a walking talking Barbie doll, and wishing it would move back a few inches.

The small person however, simply waited with her hands on her hips for Asuka to reply. After a minute she turned her back to Asuka in somewhat of a huff.

"You know it's rude not to answer. Or maybe you're deaf? Are you deaf?"

The stupidity of asking a deaf person if they are deaf or not with your back to them seemed to be completely lost to her as she finally noticed Shinji and Rei and moved closer to them hoping for a more rewarding response.

"Please tell me you two aren't deaf as well, course that might leave us in a bit of a bind."

Shinji swallowed nervously, even though this was all a game he still wasn't sure what to do. "Uh no, and she's not either" he said pointing towards Asuka who had put a few more feet between herself and the girl.

"Oh so she was just being rude then was she." She then proceeded to make a hand gesture towards Asuka, a gesture that Shinji took to mean something unpleasant. Turning back around she continued to address Shinji seeing him as a tad better conversation then the ignorant one. "Who are you then?"

"Uh….I'm Shinji, This is Rei and that's Asuka over there." Shinji hard to struggle to keep his voice level, as it was most off putting to be questioned by hovering in front of your face.

The girl proceeded to look Shinji over then proceeded to do so with Rei. Asuka however didn't get so much as a glance for the girl's low opinion of her was already well established.

"Well now it's nice to meet you both, I'm called Jewai" she said extending her hand out to Shinji. Very cautiously he took it and gave an ever so light shake as to not accidentally hurt the girl. "But I'm also known as '_Jewai the magnificent'_."

Shinji thought Jewai resembled Asuka with the way she said 'magnificent', she had that same superior tone the second child more often then not had when she spoke to people, especially Shinji.

Gathering up his nerve Shinji decided to ask the first question that came to his mind. "A-Are you a fairy?"

Upon hearing this comment Jewai zipped towards Shinji as quick as lighting until their faces were basically touching.

"Are you saying I'm ordinary?" Of all the responses he could have gotten this one confused him greatly. "Why referring to me as a simple fairy is like calling me….." She paused to think "Well something very plain at any rate. I sir, am in fact a Xanas."

"S-s-s-s-orry, I didn't mean to offend you." '_Xanas? What the hell is a Xanas?_'

Jewai seemed to calm down after he spoke. "Well I can see you meant no harm, but just do well to remember it for next time okay." And with this she decided to sit on Shinji's shoulder and make herself comfortable.

Rei stepped closer to observe Jewai for she found her quite fascinating. "If I might enquire, was that you we heard singing?"

Jewai whipped her head up excitedly and produced the type of gorgeous smile that only a small person could. "You liked my singing huh, what am I saying of course you did, how could you not." She said shaking her head at the utterly ridiculous thought that there was somebody out there that could possible dislike her singing.

Seeming to act out of character Rei smiled at the Xanas "Yes I enjoyed it very much."

Jewai then took an immediate liking to the first child and flew off Shinji's shoulder and switched to Rei's shoulder. For little did Rei know, that to compliment a Xanas on their singing is to gain a life long friend.

"Us Xanas are famed for our music. Kings and Queens constantly seek us out to perform at celebrations to make them once in a lifetime events. And also if we put enough heart into our songs they can cure people's souls." At this she seemed to become sadden "Though I have yet to accomplish that."

"So where did you bunch come from, not often do we find humans wandering in the God Hills."

Shinji proceeded to relate the story of waking up in the white house and following the path, he decided to try and get into the game by not mentioning anything before hand.

"You mean you three came from the forgotten house?" Shinji noticed the small girl getting a bit agitated.

"Yeah the one that's on top of that hill."

Jewai flew off Rei's shoulders and buzzed around the two of them in a half excited, half nervous way.

After a few minutes she stopped fly and hovered in front of the two children. "You need to follow me to old Lightfoot's house at once; he'll know what to do any can probably explain better then I could." And with that she buzzed of down the path the children had previously been following.

"I guess we're supposed to follow her." Shinji said.

"I agree." The two of them then started off following Jewai down the path.

Noticing that they had seemingly forgotten about her. Asuka leapt out from her hiding spot she had slipped into unnoticed by the 'little freak show' as she now thought of it, and tore off after her fellow pilots.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

888888888888888888888888888

As he ran along the forest path after the Xanas known as Jewai, Shinji Ikari was thoroughly enjoying himself. This virtual world he was in was fantastic, everything here seemed so rich and wonderful. He had to constantly remind himself that none of it was real.

A little further ahead of him Jewai stopped and yelled some more hurrying words which she had taken to doing about every five minutes, before continuing down the path. Shinji liked Jewai; she seemed to love life greatly, though it did sadden him a bit when he remembered she was just a character in the simulation.

A couple of meters behind him walking at a steady pace, though her mind was racing, well racing by her standards, was Rei. Shinji's movement to protect her when he suspected there being danger; confused and comforted her at the same time. It weighed on her mind the fact that Shinji has protected her from real danger many times before and almost being killed in his Eva, yet him doing it by himself made her feel warm, even though she knew that there was no real danger in this place.

Getting over her initial shock, Asuka was now remembering that this whole place was fake, which made her feel somewhat better, though she did tell herself to make someone delete the 'little freak show' when they got back to the real world, she allowed herself a small smirk at this thought and increased her pace a little to edge in front of Shinji.

This kept on for almost an hour. Walking, stopping, being hurried by an impatient Jewai. The fact that this world felt real was starting to weigh on Shinji, for he was starting to feel extremely tired and wanted nothing more then to have a good sleep, but what's the point of going into a virtual adventure only to wind up needing a sleep before it's really begun.

'_Sometimes they make this stuff just a bit too real_' he thought as they starting going up yet another hill.

But Shinji's relief came sooner then he thought for on the top of that hill he saw what appeared to be a little hut. Jewai was waiting patiently for them just outside the huts front gate.

"Now Lightfoot should be inside, just give me a minute to go fetch him okay." And with that she flew straight into an open window and was gone from sight.

"So what, we just wait here for the 'little freak show' to come back with some other weird looking thing?" Asuka said. Very obviously showing her dislike of the idea of Jewai daring to give her and 'order'.

"I guess, Dr Akagi did say that we were to get our instructions off the first person we meet, so for now I guess we just do what she says." Shinji said just before collapsing from exhaustion.

Rei on the other hand didn't seem that tired at all on the outside, her heart was beating quite faster then she'd like but still she never let on that she was tired in any way.

As Shinji lay on the grass he suddenly felt his pocket start to vibrate, which was soon followed by the ringing of a phone. It took him a second to remember that he had put the phone Misato and Ritsuko had used to talk to them in his pocket. He took it out and called the others over so they could listen, what they heard however was to say the least very disturbing.

He looked at Rei then at Asuka, both had shocked looks on their faces. The message had been all distorted and they couldn't make half of it out, but one bit that came out clearly was the words 'Angel Attack'.

"If there was an angel attack, then why are we still here, why don't they get us out of here?" asked Asuka.

"If my understanding of the message was correct, I believe they are currently unable to." Rei stated casually, but if one paid strict attention, they would have noticed the small trace of alarm in her voice.

"This is bad, really bad. What are we going to do?" unlike Rei, the panic in Shinji's voice was all too apparent.

The three of them didn't get the chance to further discuss what was going on in the outside world, that chance would come later, but now they were interrupted by a coughing Jewai.

"May I introduce, Lightfoot the Swift, Third knight of Aanador." Jewai directed her hands at the short person standing next to her.

He had a large round yet squashed body, a long silver beard with matching hair and round friendly brown eyes. Shinji looked him over and found something very familiar about him, and then it struck him. Even though the man who stood in front of them was what appeared to be a Dwarf, though after his mistake with Jewai wasn't game to ask, it was indeed someone they knew from the real world.

The three children spoke at once.

"Vice Commander Fuyutsuki!"

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
